Talk:Demonic Summoning Stone
Adding Data I just got one of these from the Deep chest, although I lack the graphical editing skill required to get the nice clean pictures that I see for the other stones. I'm willing to give this away to someone who can fill in all of the data (and missing images) Ariena 02:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : On the subject of adding data... Like alot of the individual summoning stone pages, someone adds the rules for summoning stones (one at a time, 30 min, 60 min recharge) this info is available on the "summoning stone" page. What this post is missing is what skills the summoned creature uses (the mystical Gaki is missing this as well) and if possible what kind of damage ("why don't my fire imp do any damage to titans?") :: Finally got one of those stones.. uploaded a picture and edited the oni's skills. The oni is pretty cool tbh, he used dark prison -> death's retreat -> death's charge :P TarEnethil 21:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: link to summoning stones 1) Restored it, agree with removal of "see also". 2) Navbox does not appear on screen with standard 1280x1k resolution without panning, so its presence is anything but obvious in the first place. -a) It's not a consistent wiki feature -b) Textual links with the first usage of the text IS a standard, consistent wiki feature -c) If you don't happen to mouse over the word "summoning stone" in the Navbox, it's not clearly a link. It's obvious the other specific stone refs are intended to be links, but there is nothing to suggest, unless you happen to spot the pointer change when (**IF**) the cursor happens to pass over the word "summoning stone", you won't realize it's a link. Ergo -- I have restored the textual link in these, which makes blatant sense, and not restored the "see also" link, which I'll grant is uselessly redundant. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' OBloodyHell ( ) . P.S. If I may make an observation -- the text and color of the header used on the Navbox is a poor choice because there is nothing to delineate the word "Guild Wars" from "Summoning Stones" which might make one think "link". While I noted the navbox was there, and realized that the individual stone types were links, it never occurred to me that the word "summoning stones", right next to a virtually identical "guild wars", was a separate link. At the least, "Guild Wars: Summoning Stones" might have been more suggestive. Some consideration of this might be worthwhile. If it was a different color this was probably disguised by the color of the background. A more contrasty color with "typical" link colors might be preferable. Blue is a very common link color (and the deefault choice, IIRC), so making the background blue makes it stand out less. Perhaps an icy yellow or other color would be more suitable.--OBloodyHell 18:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I removed the words "Guild Wars" altogether because they're redundant (this is GuildWiki, what else could they be?). A thread on proper colors for nav boxes is ongoing at Project talk:Community Portal. --◄mendel► 09:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC)